


How He Wished Things Had Turned Out Differently

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Writing At 2 Am In The Morning, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco/Harry <br/>(First attempt at Harry Potter Fanfic)<br/>Draco is wallowing in self pity and maybe his enemy can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Wished Things Had Turned Out Differently

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Drarry before and it's also in the early hours of the morning so I appologize for grammar/spelling mistakes but anyway ENJOY!

Draco was mentally cursing himself for what he had become; a depressed teenager who had been forced to become this heartless monster. No. His mind made him correct his previous thought, you have always been this monster that's why no one has ever wanted to care for you all the see is someone to be feared. The Slytherine boy was sitting, back against the cold decaying tiles head resetting between his thighs which were half stretched out, one closer to his chin hands switching from Dracos knees or threading his fingers through his blonde hair greasing the locks but not caring at all, there were bigger things he was worrying about. Usually when he travelled to the toilets he'd attempt to silence the tears which ran streams reddening his overly pale complexion, not today however he couldn't care who walked past seeing him in this state, too far gone to care.  
Gentle stepping could be heard coming from outside the door coming ever so closer, the youngest Malfoy grabbed a corner of his black robes proceeding to cover his face in the material in an attempt to hide his identity from the oncoming intruder manly because it had been drilled into him that he should not shame his family name and had becoming almost instinct, restraining his mind from wandering over thoughts about his parents. The person who the steps belonged to walked in barely making a sound strolling over to the sinks not even noticing their fellow student, Draco stayed silent not wanting to intrude on the others business. Malfoy wallowed in his own self loathing for a few seconds more before hearing a voice he vaguely recognised in strangled pain and the blonde called out to the stranger, "Umm... Excuse me but who's there?"   
Sobbing could be heard from the other boy before he answered, "Malfoy you git! Why are you in here?" Harry, that's Harry the realization hit Draco suddenly wondering what golden boy was crying over.  
"Potter," he snarled viciously "I've been here for around an hour and was quite enjoying delving deeper into my depression so if you could be a dear and piss off and let me continue would be wonderful." His tone was snarky as it usually was when talking to Harry, it was more for protection for himself than an attack at the Orphaned boy, the snake honesty didn't want to be alone but the rivalry he had accidentally started and regretted forever dictated they couldn't be in a room together with out an argument or full on battle starting out.   
"Oh shove off you slytherine bastard I just wanted to come here away from Ron and Hermione I can't take it anymore," the pain in Harry's eyes made the opposite boy sympathize wanting to help him not exactly knowing how to. Despite all this the only words that managed to come out were "Trouble in paradise?"  
Regret was the first feeling the flowed threw him.  
"Really Draco I thought even you would understand or be at least a bit caring obviously not! I'll go somewhere else to not cause any problems for you." It was possibly harsher than Harry meant it to be with emotions running through him though he found it shocking when Malfoy gripped his wrist tightly causing the glasses wearing boy to flinch away but stopping him from getting out of the toilets.  
"You called me Draco." He stated bluntly. "Please stay I don't want to be alone." Harry turned removing his now hurting wrist from the others grip walking solemnly over to the nearest wall sliding down inch by inch till he reached the floor. "Going to join me," the voice was cocky and but even Draco could see he wanted company even if it came from him. After sitting himself down and moments of silence, both not knowing who should start the conversation so Draco In a whisper like tone mummered 'sorry'. The words almost shocked Harry having not heard them once from his mouth in the 6 years he had know him.   
"I'm sorry for being a horrible git in the shop, I just wanted to impress someone who was so important like you I honestly thought being a dick could win you over, god knows how many slytherines like me because of it. When you didn't take my hand it broke my heart and I regretted everything I had done to make you not take it and I suppose that's the point when I turned spiteful I wanted, almost needed to be better I haven't felt that for years honestly... I apologize for rambling I've needed to say that since year 3." The boy who he sat next to simply smiled both forgetting about the states they had been in only 5 minutes previous. "Draco, when you asked to be my friend I'm so sorry I really am I had only been told that slytherines were horrible people, everyone was evil I want to apologize I wanted to take your hand but thought I would become evil it's stupid to think about it like that now we've both done things wrong in our lives and even though I thought you hated me I'd take your hand today if you asked to be your friend." Both turned away from the wall facing each, quickly grasping for the others shoulders ending in the two enemies faces buried deep into the others neck letting the robes dampen, forgiving each other that they had done in one embrace. Unknown emotions were bubbling in their stomachs, knowing somehow that this was the right thing, meant to be. Both drifted off still sitting in the bathroom Draco finding comfort in lying on his new friend.

Harry had woken back hurting from sleeping against a wall with a Malfoy still asleep in his lap, he reached out his hand to stroke lines against Dracos face before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the pale skin a small moan produced itself from the seemingly awaking boy.  
"You know Harry if you wanted to kiss me, I would have preferred it on the lips." The Boy-Who-Lived was blushing a red that could give the Weasley's a run for their money, after a few moments filled with confusedness from Harry the half asleep blonde pushed the messy haired boy down onto his lips and though slightly awkward at the angle they were in the kiss was soft, gentle and loving.   
Maybe Draco wasn't such a heartless monster after all.


End file.
